The Value of Trust
by Cumor
Summary: An unauthorized night out lands a young Obi-Wan and his friends in a world of trouble and tests the patience of a Jedi. Warning: Contains disciplinary spanking of a teen or two. If you find this offensive, please click to a more appropriate story. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** Story will contain incidences of corporal punishment of one or more teenage padawan learners. If you find this subject matter unacceptable, please move along to something more to your liking. Thank you.

 **Disclaimer:** Known characters remain the property of George Lucas and Disney. I promise to return them in good working order. No Jedi has been seriously injured in the writing of this fiction. Obi-Wan is likely to disagree, but don't believe him. We're having a little trouble with honesty anyway.

 **AN:** Just a little something I've been playing around with while I prepare for NaNoWriMo. Trying to knock some rust off the brain and get it back into working order. It's a fairly simple tale, but I'm considering extending it out a bit so I can play with Qui-Gon's love life a bit and get Bant in the hands of her appropriate master. Her current master is actually borrowed from a series of stories written by Diana Williams. I hope she doesn't mind. Haven't been able to find her, but I've found her Young Obi-Wan Series inspirational.

Thanks for taking the time to read my ramblings. Reviews are always appreciated as are ideas. I'm trying to think of some tenth anniversary Twilight thing for NaNo, but I may end up messing with Jedi. ...Or writing my own version of Episode 9...at least Rey's lineage as I would like to have it work out. I just need to figure the logistics because some missing body parts have thrown a monkey wrench in my plans. Thankfully, in Star Wars there's always a work around if you want it bad enough. :-)

Hope you enjoy, and thanks again.

* * *

 _Tears that had begun to flow at the first reproachful word from the respected Jedi now dampened the man's cloak as the auburn haired initiate buried his face in the soft folds of billowing material. Taking hold of the youngling's upper arm, the towering knight bent over and rained three firm smacks upon the child's defenseless bottom. Maintaining his grip on the distraught boy, Qui-Gon crouched down and met Obi-Wan's glassy eyes with a serious expression._

 _"Never lie to me again, child. I won't have it. Do I make myself clear?"_

 _Sniffling, the little one nodded in response as his free hand snaked behind him to rub his smarting rump._

 _A faint smirk softened the knight's features. The swats had been meant to gain the boy's attention and little more. He knew any pain was minimal, but the wide blue gray eyes and quivering bottom lip tugged at his heart just the same._

 _"It can't be as bad as all of that," he said while relaxing his hold on the impish initiate._

 _"It hurts," answered Obi-Wan as his lip poked out further in a full blown pout._

 _"Then you know how I feel, Obi-Wan," the bearded man said as he cocked a brow. "It hurts me when you lie."_

 _The little tear stained face looked up to study Qui-Gon for several seconds before the child launched himself into the Jedi master's arms._

 _"I'm sowrey. I won't lie. Never ever."_

 _The man cuddled the boy close before dropping a kiss on the top of his head._

 _"See to it that you don't, little one. Trust is a requirement for all Jedi knights. If we don't have the trust of others, it makes it very difficult for us to help them. For that reason alone, it is imperative that you be truthful at all times."_

 _"Imperative?" the youngster asked._

 _"Obligatory."_

 _Questioning eyes blinked in confusion as he tried to absorb the lesson the warrior was struggling to convey._

 _With a soft sigh, Qui-Gon tried again._

 _"Very important, young one. You must always tell the truth no matter how hard that may be. Telling the truth is always the right choice to make."_

 _"Even when it means telling Bant that I accidentally dropped her toothbrush in the toilet?"_

 _"Especially at times like that," the man replied as he stifled a snort of laughter._

 _"Oh," whispered the child as he mindlessly twisted the hem of his tunic between his fingers while glancing away._

 _"What am I supposed to do with you, imp?" the master said with a grin.  
_

 _"Forgive me?"_

 _"Always, little one," Qui-Gon answered while rising with the tiny child bundled in his arms. "Always."_

The memory surfaced as it so often did at times like this. Obi-Wan's master was a man of his word, but the young teen couldn't help but wonder if this would be the time when he had taken things a step too far. He was no longer a little boy whose childish antics were easily forgiven, and he knew without a doubt that the consequences of his current actions would be much worse than those three mild taps on the behind. Worse of all, the young Jedi wasn't even sure that he was deserving of forgiveness this time.

It hadn't seemed like that big of a deal. They were just going to a concert. Yes, they were supposed to be studying in the library. And yes, it was a school night, but the show was for one night only so it wasn't like they could put it off until another time that was more convenient.

He knew asking to go would have been the right thing to do, but it was highly unlikely that his master would allow it. Besides, what was that line of old text he had read in philosophy?

"It's better to beg for forgiveness than to ask for permission," he muttered to himself as he cradled his head in his hands.

"Looks like we're going to be doing a lot of begging," Reeft said with a groan.

The two of them sat on bench outside the security office beside their mutual friend Garen while Bant nervously paced the floor.

"I knew this was a bad idea. Why in the Force did I let you talk me into coming here?" the Calamarian girl moaned as she attempted to wear a rut in the stone floor. "Our masters are going to kill us and there isn't a single excuse we can offer for being off the grounds. How can I even begin to try to explain?"

"Relax," Garen called. "Master Efret won't be too angry with you. It's not like you were part of the fight. And hey, at least you weren't already grounded so that's a bonus in your favor. Me, on the other hand..." The youth ran a hand through his hair before releasing a heavy sigh. "I doubt I'll see the light of day for a standard month or more. It's safe to say that Master Clee is _not_ going to be happy."

"Master Binn thinks Obi-Wan is helping me study for my ethics exam," Reeft mumbled as he wound the tie that secured his leggings tightly around his finger.

"And that's what we call irony, folks," Garen remarked with a broad grin.

"This isn't funny, Garen," Obi-Wan said while shooting his friend a withering look. "I should have known those tickets were fake. We wasted our credits, got into a brawl over our bogus seats, and now our masters have been informed of where we are. So much for sneaking back into the temple before anyone knows we're missing."

"We're doomed. We've broken so many rules," Bant injected. "What if we're brought up on charges for disrupting the peace? Have any of you thought about that? We could be toss out. Banished. We're supposed to be the keepers of the peace for Force sake."

"We won't be expelled from the Order," Garen said with conviction."Look, we're not the first padawans to mess up, and I sincerely doubt we'll be the last. If they expelled every screw up from the Order there wouldn't be any Jedi left. No. It won't come to that. Maybe disciplinary probation, but not expulsion."

"Because being on probation is so much better. One false step and we're gone for good, not to mention we won't be allowed to accompany our masters on any off world missions as long as we're under review," Obi-Wan pointed out. "I don't know about you, but I won't let my master go into danger without me being there to watch his back. That's my duty and if this night prevents me from doing that ... I don't know what I'll do."

"It won't," Garen assured his friend. "This looks worse than it really is. Honestly. You'll see."

Quick booted foot falls caused a hush to fall over the padawans as their attentions turned towards the source of the sound. The looming form of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn came into view as he strode down the hall towards them.

"I'm dead." Obi-Wan sighed. "It's been nice knowing you all. Bant, you can have my collection of holovids to remember me by. I'd give you my river stone, but I plan on being cremated with it. Promise me that you'll spread my ashes somewhere nice. I've always been fond of tropical planets. Maybe one with a few waterfalls or a jungle."

Entering the reception area, the Jedi took in the sight of the motley crew before him. What in the name of the Force had they been thinking? As he gazed at his padawan sitting with his head lowered in shame, the anger and worry he felt upon receiving the call from the security officer slowly dissipated to be replaced with relief and bitter disappointment. Closing his eyes for a moment, the large man took a deep breath and slowly released it, freeing himself of the negative emotion before dealing with the errant collection of learners.

His expression mild, he softly called to his boy.

"Padawan."

After receiving no response, he tried again.

"Obi-Wan, are you alright?"

Reeft elbowed his friend causing the teen to look up and meet his master's clear blue eyes. Swallowing hard, Obi-Wan nodded.

"I'm okay, Master."

"Then would you care to explain that bruise beneath your left eye?"

"Not really. No."

Biting back a retort, Qui-Gon shook his head then glanced over the other students for any obvious signs of injury.

"How about the rest of you? Do we need to make any stops by the medical bay before I take you home?"

A near whispered chorus of "No, Master Jinn" answered his inquiry.

Nodding in satisfaction the knight folded his arms, his hands vanishing into the sleeves of his cloak, and allowed the weight of his gaze to fall on the band of miscreants.

"The four of you will come with me. Be thankful that the event coordinator has decided not to press charges. With that lucky break, this incident will not appear on any official record and this time the council doesn't need to be notified."

Relief filled the air, but it was a short lived victory as the man continued.

"However, your masters _have_ received notification and are waiting to address this most serious infraction with each of you."

"Can we just stay here, Master Jinn? I think I would rather take my chances with planetary enforcement," Garen remarked. "The worse they can do is ship me off to the spice mines. Tangling with a deadly spider sounds like a better option that facing my master."

"I'm afraid not," Qui-Gon said before placing a hand on the youth's shoulder. "Master Rhera is expecting me to deliver you post haste. She's very concerned for your welfare."

"I'm in such deep trouble."

"You might have thought about that before leaving the temple without permission."

"Yes, Master Jinn," the boy dutifully responded as he scuffed his toe against the floor.

"And that goes for the rest of you as well," Qui-Gon said in a slightly raised voice. "You know the rules, padawans. There is no excuse for what has happened here tonight. None. And mark my words, should there ever be a repeat of the call I received this evening, you _will_ answer to me before facing your masters' corrections. Trust me, that won't be a pleasant experience for any of you."

His voice had softened, but the steely edge to it sent a chill up every youngster's spine.

A light tug on his cloak sleeve caused the master's attention to shift. Looking down he sighed to himself as he glanced into the shimmering pools of Bant's huge expressive chocolate brown eyes.

"Did Master Efret say...?"

Bowing her head, the girl let her question die on her lips while her stomach knotted with nerves.

"I have the feeling that you'll be kept busy cleaning the infirmary for some time to come," he answered honestly. His tone was sympathetic before turning a touch sterner. "And be grateful if that's the extent of your punishment, young lady. Were I your master, I can promise you that it most certainly wouldn't be."

"Master Jinn?"

"Yes, Reeft. Master Ibes is looking forward to your return as well. The two of you have much to discuss. It appears that this is going to be a long night for everyone."

"That wasn't what I was wondering," the boy said as he ducked his head, cowering under the big man's exasperated glare. "I wanted to ask if he appeared angry. I understand if he is, but I wanted to be able to prepare myself in that case. You see...I don't think I've ever really seen him angry. Then again, I've never done anything like this before."

Qui-Gon didn't answer immediately. He allowed his gaze to drift over the fidgeting students until it stopped on his own fretful learner. Obi-Wan hadn't looked up as the others had even though he was well aware of his master's eyes on him.

"No, Reeft. Your master isn't angry," the Jedi answered softly, his vision never straying from his padawan. "None of the masters are. While emotions may differ some, at this moment I would have to say that the most common one shared is disappointment. Disappointment and hurt at finding that you all have abused the trust we've placed in you."

The silence that followed Qui-Gon's reveal hung heavily over the small gathering as the master and apprentices each attended their own thoughts. It was Bant who finally broke the stillness.

"I almost wish you _were_ my master," she admitted in a just audible whisper. "I think Master Efret's correction will be less than I deserve."

"I'm sure it will be sufficient enough to make his point. The lesson will be well learned."

"Yes, Master Jinn," she replied as her shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Come on, young ones. Let's get you back to the Temple. There's no point in putting this off any longer. Your returns are anxiously awaited."

The teens filed past the Jedi and headed towards the building's exit where an air taxi would take them home. Upon reaching his master, Obi-Wan stopped. Without looking up at the man the boy sighed.

"We're going to have a long talk tonight, aren't we, Master?"

"A very long one, padawan," he agreed.

"Does it help to say that I'm sorry?"

"Is there meaning behind those words?"

"Yes, Master. The concert seemed like a chance for some harmless fun, but I had reservations about going from the start. Now I'm ashamed that I didn't pay more attention to my instincts."

"Not just your instinct, my padawan. Your knowledge of right and wrong. You knew the correct path, but you chose to take another."

"Yes, Master. I know I shouldn't... I am sorry."

"I believe you, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said while placing his hand on the back of his learner's neck and gently guiding him to follow his friends. "And I feel that you'll make better choices in the future, but that doesn't excuse the fact that you lied to me and broke several rules while knowing full well the consequences of those actions. Recognizing your errors and admitting to them does help though. It proves that you're willing to accept responsibility. It shows me that you're maturing into a reliable young man, and even under these circumstances that fact makes me proud."

"Too bad I'm not too mature to be punished," the boy grumbled as they stepped onto the landing platform.

Chuckling softly, the Jedi master ruffled his padawan's hair before raising his hand to flag down a taxi.

"I'm afraid you'll never get quite that old. I can't think of anyone who has."

"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan offered causing his master to laugh all the more.

"You may have me on that one. I'll tell you what, young one, once you have a few hundred standard years on you, maybe...just maybe we'll consider you too old for my correction. However, until then, I'm afraid you're going to have to accept all that comes with being my learner, including my guidance when needed."

"I only wish that guidance wasn't so embarrassing or painful."

"You'll survive, padawan. You'll survive and you'll learn. That's the goal."

"Yes, Master."

The ride back to the Temple was quiet as the normally boisterous bunch pondered their individual fates. Obi-Wan sat beside his master, only too well aware of what awaited him once they reached their quarters. He would have preferred to go straight there and get it over with, but his partners in crime had to be escorted home first.

Qui-Gon delivered Garen and Reeft, speaking quietly with their masters before leaving the boys to face their fate. Obi-Wan couldn't help but cringe at the thunderous look in Master Rhera's fiery orange eyes as she took possession of Garen. The padawan had seen the same look in his master's eyes on several occasions and knew from experience that this wasn't going to go his carefree friend's way. With a nod of commiseration, he watched his classmate disappear into the apartment and whispered a request for the Force to intervene on Garen's behalf and soften his master's hand.

Reeft's master exuded a more relaxed energy as he took charge of his wayward padawan and thanked Qui-Gon for bringing him back safely. Obi-Wan could feel an underlining tone of disappointment from the man, but no anger at all.

"All younglings feel the need to test the boundaries every now and again," the man remarked with a ghost of a smile. "They just need some reining in. That's our duty to them, right, Qui-Gon? To help them learn from their mistakes."

"Let's hope they learn well this time so there won't be a next."

"Hmm. There's always a next, or don't you remember being a boy?"

"I do remember," the tall Jedi said with a smile and a nod. "But I rarely made the same mistake twice. Master Dooku saw to that."

"That he did, my friend. That he did. And Master Yoda as well, if memory serves me correctly," Binn said with a wink.

Obi-Wan watched in amazement as a flush of color brightened his Master's neck before making its way into his cheeks.

"That little gnome swings a wicked stick," Qui-Gon admitted. "Though I don't recall you ever getting on his bad side."

"That's because I never got caught."

The masters shared a laugh before bidding each other a good night so Master Ibes could deal with his less than crafty apprentice.

As they neared the medical bay where Master Efret would be waiting for Bant, Qui-Gon paused.

"Padawan, you may go on ahead. I'll catch up with you shortly. Bant, please come with me. I would like to speak to you for a moment in private."

A worried looked passed between the two friends, but a large warm hand pressing gently against her back steered the Calamarian girl towards a nearby bench while Obi-Wan reluctantly continued down the hallway.

The teen's salmon skin flushed brightly and she noticeably trembled as she took a seat next to the imposing knight.

"Am I in worse trouble than the rest?"

"No. Not at all. I just wanted to have a word with you." Exhaling, Qui-Gon centered himself before speaking softly. "Bant, I know you are better than this. You're much too smart to fall into these situations. I understand that being a few years younger can make it difficult for you to stand up to the others, but as Obi-Wan's best friend I trust you to help me keep him out of trouble, not follow him into it."

Swallowing hard, she bowed her head at the soft reprimand.

"I realize I'm asking a lot from you, but that's only because I know that you're more than up to the task. Obi-Wan will listen to you at times when he won't hear me. I would like for you to be his conscience when needed; the voice of reason."

"I...I don't think I can, Master Jinn."

"Were you aware that your actions tonight were wrong?"

"Yes," she answered, a large tear rolling down her cheek.

"As was Obi-Wan. All he needed was a little nudge to do the right thing, and it seems that you could have used the same," he said as he gently brushed the tear away. "All I'm asking is that you give these misadventures a little more thought in the future so you can avoid trouble. Don't get sucked into the boys' schemes, sweetheart. Saying no to your friends is never easy, but you're a strong young woman with a good head on your shoulders. I have all the confidence in the galaxy in you to do what's right."

Qui-Gon startled momentarily as the girl suddenly wrapped her arms around him and buried her head against his of regret quickly soaked his tunic as he embraced her in a supportive hug.

"There now, little one. It's okay. Shh. There's no need for tears. Master Efret will think I've taken Master Yoda's gimmer stick to you if he sees you in this state," he whispered as he tried to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, Master Jinn. I let Obi-Wan down."

"You did no such thing. If anything, Obi-Wan let you down. He made his decision and dragged you along. What I'm asking from you won't always work, Bant. I'm only too well aware of that. My apprentice can be very stubborn when the mood takes him. I just feel that the voice of a friend will make a difference in getting him to think a little more clearly."

She shook her head.

"It will. You'll see. You're younger, Bant, but in many ways you're more mature than the boys. You aren't nearly as prone to recklessness, but if you ever feel conflicted and need to talk to someone apart from Master Efret, you can always come to me. I'll listen and advise you the best that I can."

After a few moments, the girl regain control and pulled away from the knight.

"I'm sorry, Master Jinn," she whispered as she noted the wet stain on the front of his tunic.

"There's no need. It happens more often than you might think," he said with a smile as he drew a cloth from the folds of his cloak and gently wiped away her remaining tears. "Feeling better?"

She nodded, but found it hard to meet his gaze as she blushed a deeper shade of orange.

"Bant, I know you have healing talents which brought you to Master Efret, but I would like you to do one more thing for me. I want you to keep your options open a little while longer. Learn all that you can from him, but don't give up on becoming a knight. Not yet. You still have time to be chosen, and there's no doubt that you possess a warrior's heart. The right master is still out there waiting to connect with you. I can feel it. The Force expects great things from you."

Her cheeks glowed hotly.

"Thank you, Master Jinn. I think I've already found my calling, but I'll keep training just in case."

"Good girl," he said before standing and offering her his hand. "Now, let's get you inside so I can get going. I don't want to leave Obi-Wan alone too long with this thoughts. He probably expects me to feed him to a sarlac by now."

In spite of her predicament, Bant giggled.

* * *

Obi-Wan knelt on a mat in the common room of the apartment he shared with his master. Staring out of the large window overlooking the brilliant lights of the bustling city, he vainly tried to quiet his mind. Even though the words hadn't been spoken, he knew from experience that his master expected him to meditate on his actions. He would ask for an explanation and this was the padawan's chance to reflect and devise a reasonable answer.

Closing his eyes, the teen silently groaned knowing that this time no reasonable answer existed. He was wrong, plain and simple, and would assuredly be subjected to his master's discipline. There was no doubt that his friends were already receiving a hardy dose of correction, so it was only right that he accept his with as much grace as possible. They had broken the rules as a team. _A team of ne'er-do-wells instead of Jedi,_ Obi-Wan sullenly thought. And they had earned their punishments fairly.

A sudden coldness rushed over him as his mind drifted to Bant. She didn't deserve to be caught up in this. Originally he hadn't been overly concerned about her being in trouble. It wasn't that he was callus when it came to the young girl. If anything he felt more protective of her than he did his own hide, but Master Efret was known to be pretty lenient when it came to minor things like ...

The boy's groan shattered the silence of the room and he bowed his head in shame.

Sneaking out of the temple _wasn't_ minor disobedience. Not by a long shot. Even the youngest of initiates knew that permission was required to leave the temple grounds, and that rule applied to all students; initiates and padawans alike. It was a rule of safety making breaking it a very serious violation.

Then there was the not so little matter of making themselves unreachable. All of their masters expected to be able to be in a state of constant contact, but they had decided to turn their comlinks off. It wasn't that they were avoiding discovery, Obi-Wan casually lied to himself, it was because they wanted to enjoy the concert undisturbed. Bant might have mentioned that going dark was a bad idea that would likely cause any master who tried to contact them a level of distress, but the boys had shrugged her worry off. They weren't planning on being out late, so it didn't seem likely that anyone would be trying to touch base with them. That reasoning hadn't stopped Obi-Wan from firming up his mental shields to keep his master blind to his whereabouts. The apprentice cringed at the thought of what his master would have to say if he was already aware of that fact.

And then there was the main offense. Something that no master, not even the laid back Master Ibes, would allow to slide. Each and every one of them, even Bant, had lied about their plans for that night. Maybe not originally. After all, they had gone to the library to study. That was the object for their evening from the very beginning, at least for Bant whom had been kept in the dark, but plans had the nasty habit of rapidly changing in the face of something new and exciting. Top rated concerts were much more exciting than studying for ethics exams or working on that tedious navigation report of the outer rim systems.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked out the window. In the distance, he could swear that he could just make out the floodlights of the concert hall where thousands were having the time of their lives. Thousands of happy teens were dancing and cheering while he and his companions were about to be ... The padawan didn't want to reflect on this anymore. It only made him feel worse, particularly when his thoughts returned to his young Calamarian friend. Why had his master singled her out? Why did he pulled her to the side instead of turning her over like he did Garen and Reeft? What if Master Qui-Gon didn't think Master Efret would be strict enough with her? Would he... ? No. He wouldn't. He couldn't.

The apprentice scrubbed a hand across his eyes. Of course he could. He had promised to personally deal with his friends if they tried anything like this again, and Qui-Gon never made idle threats. Obi-Wan also knew that his master was fond of Bant and just as protective of her as he was. If he felt that sterner measures were needed to keep her safe, there was little that anyone could or even would do to prevent him from acting.

The youth felt queasy. It was one thing to get himself into trouble and have to weather the storm that was his master, but quite another to know that he had put his best friend in the same predicament. His stomach tightened and his chest constricted as he thought of Bant suffering a punishment that she didn't deserve because of his doing. This was entirely his fault.

"Why are you solely at fault, padawan?"

Without turning to look at his master, Obi-Wan lowered his head and quietly answered.

"Because it was my idea, not Bant's. She didn't even want to go."

"Did you threaten her to get her to go along with this nefarious plan of yours?" Qui-Gon asked as he slipped out of his robe and hung it up near the door.

"No, Master, but I countered her objections. I made her feel like she had to go. I...I teased her about being afraid to live a little and have some fun."

"Peer pressure can be a powerful thing, but Bant is wise enough to walk away from situations she knows are wrong. Still, it was unkind of you to place her in such an awkward position. We all make our own decisions, my young apprentice. No one can decide for us, but we should be able to count on our friends to accept those decisions, particularly when they know they're the correct ones."

Obi-Wan raised his head and gazed at his master's reflection in the transparisteel view panel. The man's blue eyes were soft and thoughtful. His manner was patient and calm as he took his place on the vacant mat beside his learner.

"Yes, Master," the boy answered while inclining his head respectfully, but his eyes remained troubled.

"You have questions, padawan?"

Obi-Wan swallowed against the lump forming in his throat as he nodded.

"Did you...?" He bit his lip and frowned. "Is Bant alright?"

"Bant is fine, though I'm certain she has learned a good lesson on allowing her friends to influence her to misbehave."

"You didn't teach her that lesson, did you?"

A smile ghosted across Qui-Gon's lips before he quickly schooled his features into a sterner mask.

"And if I have, padawan?"

"I...I just...," the youth stammered.

"Yes?"

"I don't think that would be fair. She's not your responsibility, and maybe she did make a bad choice, but she had a lot of help making it. She tried talking us out of going. She told us that we needed to stick to our studies instead of running off to do whatever we felt like. That we were being fools and would end up exactly where we are right now. Bant doesn't deserve ..."

He huffed and shifted his glare to his hands laying clasped in his lap.

"Relax, padawan. She's in Master Efret's capable hands. He will decide her culpability and the appropriate correction."

Obi-Wan glanced back up at the knight's reflection.

"So you didn't?"

"Not that it is any concern of yours, but no."

"It is my concern, Master," the lad said, his voice slightly raised. "It's my concern because she's my friend."

"Then treat her as such. Treat her with respect and show your concern for her welfare by not placing her into these sorts of situations. _That's_ what she deserves, Obi-Wan."

The youth closed his eyes as he straightened his posture and inhaled deeply. His master's words had been spoken gently, but they struck like a harsh slap.

A hand lighting like a feather on his shoulder caused the boy to open his eyes and meet the reflection once more.

"I know many times Bant has gone with you on these foolish endeavors more out of loyalty than desire. She hopes that by being there she can keep you from digging yourself in too deeply, and I imagine there are more than a few of these misadventures that I know nothing about thanks to Bant."

The faintest of blushes colored his padawan's cheeks verifying the master's assumption.

"She is a good friend. I think it's time you repay that friendship, don't you?"

"Yes, Master," he whispered as he lowered his eyes.

"You're still quite young, my padawan. I have no doubt there's a world of mischief you'll still manage to get into, but I want you to start thinking about how that affects others. Try mitigating the risk to your friends, and I'm willing to bet that it will cut back on how many of these discussions you and I find ourselves in. I consider that a win for everyone."

"So do I, Master," Obi-Wan agreed with an inaudible sigh.

After giving his boy a moment to process this new information, Qui-Gon cleared his throat to regain the youth's attention.

"Do you have any more questions or concerns regarding your friends before we move this discussion along?"

"No, Master," the teen answered with a shake of his head.

"Very well, padawan. Then let's begin with you answering this simple question for me. What is a padawan's first duty to his or her master?"

"Obedience," he replied as he closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"That's correct, Obi-Wan, and did you uphold that mandate this evening?"

"No, Master."

"No," the man breathed the word softly. "No, you didn't. And in what ways have you disobeyed?"

"I ... I left the temple without permission to go to a concert that you knew nothing about. Once there I..." Obi-Wan paused, his shoulders sinking as the air escaped his lungs.

"Go on, padawan. Once you arrived at your venue, what did you do?" Qui-Gon asked, not unkindly.

"I illegally purchased some tickets."

"Illegally?"

He nodded.

"The performance has some questionable content. An adult would have had to buy tickets for us to attend."

"I see. So you talked someone into making the purchase for you, or you bought them from a third party who wasn't bound by regulations."

"The second choice," Obi-Wan clarified without looking up.

Qui-Gon allowed the boy to feel his disappointment across their training bond before very quietly commanding, "Continue."

"The tickets we bought weren't valid and when the real owners of the seats showed up..."

The boy hushed, unwilling or unable to go any further with his narrative.

Taking pity on the child, his master guessed the rest.

"You, Garen and Reeft indulged in a physical altercation that drew the attention of the authorities who removed you and notified me. Does that sound about right?"

Obi-Wan nodded.

His master mirrored the nod before sighing.

"That's quite the list you have going, padawan."

"That's not all of it, Master."

"Oh?"

"We cut communication. Through our comlinks and through our bonds."

"That is serious, young one. What if there had been an emergency at the temple? What if you and I were called upon to leave immediately on an assignment? What then?"

"I didn't think about that."

"You were just interested in having a good time with your friends. That became more important than your obligations to the Order."

"Yes, Master," said the youth as he forced himself to lift his head and turned to face the man who was so much more than a mere teacher.

"And ...I lied. I told you that I was going to study. That I might run a little late because we were preparing for exams. We started out at the library, but Garen and I had been planning this evening for several weeks. I thought if we got caught I would let you believe that it was a spur of the moment thing, but it wasn't, and I can't lie to you anymore than I already have. I'm sorry, Master. You have every right to be angry. You _should_ be 've been saddled with the worse learner in the galaxy. I am truly sorry."

Qui-Gon refrained from speaking for several long seconds while his student's anxiety built. Heaving a soft sigh he cocked his head to study the youngster. Condemnation, guilt and a touch of fear swirled in those stormy blue-gray eyes.

"I see you've done a great deal of soul searching in my absence," the master finally said. "You've done a good job of identifying your transgressions, Obi-Wan, but I would point out one more that you've overlooked."

The teen's brow furrowed as he rapidly flew through his mental inventory of misdeeds in search of some further misstep.

"Padawan, what I have told you about debasing yourself?"

"That I shouldn't," the boy replied while averting his eyes.

"And why is that?"

"Because you value me."

"Because I love you," the elder corrected. "Because you're a good person. You make mistakes, Obi-Wan which is to be expected. Everyone does. It's how we learn and improve. I am not 'saddled' with you. I chose you as my padawan learner because I treasure the opportunity to help you reach your potential. It's humbling for me to know that I'll leave this world a better place because I've helped train a superior Jedi to replace me."

Obi-Wan blinked back tears as he turned his head away, but his master caught his chin and brought him back around until their eyes locked.

"Take this as your final warning, my apprentice, because the next time I hear a self-deprecating word from you I will scrub it out of your mouth."

The youth's eyes widened and he swallowed hard while nodding.

"Don't try me on this, padawan because I will follow through. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Then with that settled, let's move on. I wasn't aware that you had turned your comlink off, but I'm not surprised that you shielded your intentions. I'm glad for your honesty, Obi-Wan because this is a most serious infraction that needs to be addressed. You can't be allowed to do this. You were taught as a youngling that your comlink is your lifeline. It is to be on your person at all time and it is to remain switched on. No exceptions, padawan."

"I know, Master."

"Remind me. How would the creche masters correct a youngling who obstinately broke this particular rule?"

"That would be dependent on many things, Master. There may be more lessons or chores. An earlier bed time..."

"How would a repeat offender be handled?"

"But, Master. I'm not a repeat offender. I swear. This is the only time I've turned my comlink off."

"How is a repeat offender discouraged, Obi-Wan?"

The teen closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"He would be paddled, usually in front of his crechemates to serve as a reminder to everyone," answered Obi-Wan, his voice becoming very small and shaky.

Qui-Gon sat in silence waiting patiently for the boy to rack up his courage and once again turn his pleading eyes upon him. Once he did, the master exhaled softly.

"Seeing as this is your first offense, I believe a training refresher will suffice. For the next three days, every three hours you will send me an alert to let me know that the line of communication is open. Randomly, I will ping you and expect a response. Miss just one of these communications and I will borrow a paddle to send you to bed with a reminder of the importance of being reachable."

The youth blanched, but nodded his understanding.

He could sense the nervousness building within his apprentice at an alarming rate and did his best to temper it with his own measure of calm.

"Obi-Wan, you're not about to be dismembered," Qui-Gon said with a smile. "Take a breath, my padawan. You need to breathe."

"My chest...It's tight."

"I know, young one. That's why I need you to breathe. You've gotten yourself into a panic. I've seen you face off with sand panther and be less concerned. Am I really worse than a feline predator who would like nothing better than having you for a meal?"

There was a teasing twinkle in the man's bright blue eyes to back up that easy smile and demeanor.

"I'm not going to hurt you, my apprentice." The Master suddenly raised his head and gazed off into the distance. Inhaling deeply, he tossed his head before releasing the breath in a single long exhalation. "That's not entirely factual, is it? I won't do any _lasting_ damage to you, my boy. Unfortunately, there usually is some pain involved in discipline."

Drawing a stuttering breath, Obi-Wan gasped, "I lied."

"You did, and why is that so troubling to you in this moment?"

"Because ... You'll stop trusting me."

"Padawan, you haven't lost my trust. If that's what's fueling this panic attack, let that fact ease your mind. Making a habit out of lying will definitely damage our relationship, but not today. Do you know why?"

"No, Master."

The teen drew a slightly less hampered breath while his Master reached out and lightly cupped his cheek.

"Because in the end you chose to be honest. As far as I can tell, you haven't held anything back from me. You were forth coming, even about turning off your comlink. You recognized your errors, padawan and brought them to light. I don't expect you to be perfect, and I can't reasonably ask for anymore than you've given me this evening."

"So, you really aren't angry?"

"No, Obi-Wan. I'm not angry. Do I expect more from you? Yes, I do, but you still have a good amount of growing and learning ahead of you. You'll get there, and I can be patient."

The boy took a few more breaths as he began to recover from his body's stress response.

"Better?" his master inquired.

"Yes, Master. Thank you, and you're not," the lad answered in an even tone.

Qui-Gon quirked a brow.

"What am I not?"

"You're not more frightening than a Corellian sand panther."

The Jedi laughed and ruffled his student's hair.

"That's good to know. It would be hard to teach you if you were running from me at every turn."

"I promise not to run, though I may want to once you decide on my punishment for getting into a fight," the learner admitted as he smoothly brought the discussion back on track.

"Did you draw your weapon?"

"No, Master," Obi-Wan said, aghast. "I wasn't in any sort of life threatening danger. I would never draw my lightsaber for something as trivial as a seat at a concert."

"But you would get into a fistfight."

The boy thought for a moment before nodding.

"Which seems pretty stupid now."

"You could have been injured worse than a black eye, padawan, or you could have caused serious injury to someone else. Most of the people you will come into contact with haven't been trained to fight. You already have skill sets that set you apart from the crowd. You need to respect your opponent as well as your own power. If you wouldn't raise your sword, don't raise a fist."

"Yes, Master. And my punishment?"

"We'll work on your diplomatic skills. You will attend the senate banquet with me next weekend,"

Obi-Wan didn't even attempt to suppress his groan. It was bad enough when missions required him to be an observer of these stuffy governmental affairs. He never thought he would be dragged to one at home. Sith hell! He would die of boredom before the night was out. They'd find his dust covered skeleton leaning in a corner one day and wonder why such a young being had been exposed to so much torture.

"But, Master. That's cruel and unusual punishment. I'd rather take a beating."

"I know you would, but this will teach you much more. Given the growing tensions, you might even get to practice defusing a volatile situation."

"I'm more apt to be a volatile situation."

"You had better not be. You, my padawan, will be on your very best behavior, and there will be no sulking in the shadows. I'll expect you to mingle, be engaging and use this opportunity to better yourself, your social, and observational skills."

"Master, can we discussion some other option? What if I mingle with some gang members in the lower levels and negotiate a peace treaty? Wouldn't that be a better test of my diplomatic skills?"

"I'm not looking to get you killed, Obi-Wan," said the man as he smiled faintly.

"But, Master, please," the teen whined.

"No," Qui-Gon replied firmly. "You will accompany me to the banquet. End of discussion."

The apprentice crossed his arms and his expression darkened, his recent fear of angering his teacher clearly gone.

"Obi-Wan, you would do well to check that attitude right now. Even my patience has its limits, as you well know."

"This isn't fair!" the boy suddenly roared as he turned on his master.

"What isn't fair?" asked the knight, irritation creeping into his tone. "That I decided to discipline you instead of just punishing? That I want this lesson to be useful to your future instead of teaching you to flinch whenever I raise my hand?"

"I don't want to go!"

"It's not always about what you want. That's not how life works. Do you think I wanted to cut my evening with Tahl short to traipse down to the concert hall and collect a group of wayward learners? That instead of relaxing, I desired the challenge of trying to convince the coordinator to turn you over to me instead of the council? Is that what you think, padawan? Is it?"

Qui-Gon's voice came out as a gruff growl fueled by frustration; a sound that shocked both man and boy.

Rubbing his hand across his eyes in an attempt to dull the throbbing behind them, the Jedi Master reined in his emotions before speaking again.

"Obi-Wan, go to bed."

"Master, I ..."

"Bed," he repeated a little too loudly, before softening his tone. "We'll continue this tomorrow after your classes. After we've both had a chance to calm down."

The apprentice responded with the only words he could. The only words that felt safe to mutter out loud.

"Yes, Master."


	2. Chapter 2

Garen grimaced as he eased himself into his seat in the commissary dining hall beside his friends.

"You know, I'm starting to think our little outing last night really wasn't worth the trouble," he remarked as he shifted in an attempt to find a more comfortable position before giving up while mentally admitting to himself that this was going to be a challenging day. He had a full schedule of lectures and two major exams. If he couldn't even make it through breakfast how could he hope to get through classes?

"You're just starting to think that?" Reeft grumbled. "I have to scrub mildew out of the fountains for the next two weeks, _and_ I'm stuck with an earlier bedtime, not that I can go out and do anything anyway. This is the last time I fall for one of your bright ideas. Next time you want to do something stupid, count me out."

"Like you wouldn't have enjoyed last night if we had gotten away with it," Garen answered as he poked aimlessly at his eggs.

"But we didn't get away with it. We _never_ get away with anything. I don't know why we even try. We must share some sort of group learning disorder. Like group hysteria, only this is group stupidity. It's the only explanation I have been able to come up with."

Bant sighed.

"We're not stupid, Reeft. Actually, we're rather intelligent. The problem comes from believing we're smarter than our masters. At some point we may very well be, but unfortunately that day hasn't arrived yet," she said before pocketing a piece of fruit in case her appetite decided to return at some point before the midday meal. "Master Jinn was right about me cleaning the infirmary. I get to take over for the housekeeping droids. Washing and polishing the floor on my hands and knees until further notice. And, if I step one toe out of line I'll be on bedpan duty as well."

"Eww," Garen said with a shudder. "That's just gross. Makes me feel a bit better about getting my ass busted. I may not be sitting pretty for a few days, but at least I don't have to do anything that disgusting."

"Are you still grounded?" Reeft inquired.

"You betcha. Extended to a month. Classes. Chores. Study. Bed. No holos. No music. But I get to meditate for an extra hour every day to give me a chance to reflect on my poor behavior which will inspire me to make better choices. I still have hope though. With a little luck Master Clee will get tired of having me underfoot for that long, and she'll cut me free early."

"Keep dreaming," said Bant with a roll of her eyes.

"Sure. Just dash my hopes and dreams. Some friend you are."

A sullen auburn haired figure suddenly appeared. Obi-Wan slumped down in his seat at the table across from Bant, his tray clattering as it fell from his hand.

"Force. You look like hell," Garen said as he noticed the dark circles under his friend's eyes. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Not really," Obi-Wan replied with a shake of his head.

"Master Jinn must have really laid into you, huh?"

"I upset him," was all the teen said as he shoved his breakfast towards Reeft before taking a sip of juice.

"I would say we all upset him," Bant sighed while placing a hand on her friend's forearm.

"Not like this."

"Hey, at least you're sitting a lot better than I would have imagined. I mean your master is totally old school like Master Clee so I know how it is, but it's like he didn't punish you at all. You must have managed some serious Force healing." Garen smiled before hissing softly as he shifted on the hard bench. "Wish I could say the same. How about teaching me some of your tricks. Help a friend out and all."

"He didn't lay a hand on me," Obi-Wan mumbled. "I'll have to wait until this afternoon to finish our discussion. Master didn't trust himself to deal with me last night. I pissed him off too much."

Garen whistled through his teeth.

"Wow. Did he say that?" Reeft inquired as he stared at Obi-Wan in shock, his breakfast temporarily forgotten.

"He didn't have to. We argued and he sent me out of the room before he could do something he feared he would end up regretting."

"You argued with Master Jinn? Damn, but you have massive balls, Kenobi," Garen said in a tone of deep respect earning himself a punch in the shoulder from Bant. "Oww! What in the Sith Hell was that for?"

Ignoring him, the girl turned her attention fully on her distraught friend.

"Why did you argue?"

"Because I didn't agree with one of his punishments."

"Oh, Obi-Wan," she sighed.

"I know," he admitted as he looked up and saw his own sadness reflected in her eyes. "I screwed up in ways I didn't even think were possible. This morning I slipped out of the apartment before could stop me. I couldn't bring myself to face him. I don't know what I can say to fix this. He'll never forgive me. Why should he? And now, on top of everything else, I'm going to flunk my exam because I didn't study and can't think straight. I'm an utter failure as a padawan. What am I going to do?"

* * *

"I'm at an utter lost. I simply don't know what to do with him," Qui-Gon groaned as he lay on Tahl's couch, his head cradled in her lap while his long legs draped over the far arm.

"He has a temper, Qui. You've always known that," she calmly replied while massaging some lightly fragrant oil into his temples to help soothe away his headache.

"But he's never been so openly disrespectful."

"Of course he has. You've just never allowed it to get to you like this."

"So this is my fault?"

"I didn't say that. Your padawan caused his own trouble and doesn't like the results. You can't blame him for that. If punishment was fun he would be in trouble all the time and that would run you completely ragged."

"I'm there already."

"No, you're not, but I think after the stress of last night you are getting way too close to your breaking point. Instead of having everyone go claim their own learners, you took responsibility for that entire group of troublemakers. You negotiated with the authorities to keep their activities under wrap. You defended them against some not unreasonable anger from their masters. You took too much upon yourself."

"I don't think I was very successful with Clee."

"I'm sure you softened her up some and smoothed the way for her padawan. That one was already in trouble for the prank he pulled on Mace, so there was only so much you were going to be able to do for him. Sometimes you have to accept that they'll get what they have coming no matter what. It's not like he didn't work hard to earn it."

"I still can't help thinking Obi-Wan was involved with that Mace issue, but I never could prove it."

"Then _he_ deserved to get away with it for being clever. Besides, there was no harm done. So Mace's tunic matches his saber blade now. He should be honored. That purple will make him look like royalty as he holds court in the council chamber.."

"It does make him look quite regal," Qui-Gon said with a smile, the first one of the day, before he sobered again. "Do you think I'm being overly harsh with Obi-Wan?"

"No. I think you're being overly harsh with yourself. You've done nothing wrong."

"I frightened him. It would seem that I frightened him so badly that he was scared to face me this morning and left without breakfast. I didn't even get to wish him well with his exam."

"Have you stopped to consider that he might not be afraid; at least not of you? Maybe he's embarrassed by his actions and that's why he couldn't face you. Not yet. Or maybe he had something else on his mind. Maybe he was so focused on the exam that he couldn't think of anything else. You were prone to tunnel vision back in the day. I'm sure the new generation isn't immune."

"But..."

"Shh. You can lay here and second guess yourself and everything else all day, or you can trust in the Force to sort it out. Qui, you have to give your apprentice some space. Trust that he'll come around in his own time. Let him attend his classes and get through his day. That will give him ample time to think events over and accept your lead."

"What if it's not enough time?"

"It will be. When he gets home, you'll be waiting and you'll talk it out. No yelling. No criticizing. Just talking. Once you're both sure where you stand with each other and know that your bond is still strong, only then you can move forward to addressing the issues that got this ball rolling. He'll bow to your will and accept your correction. He's smart. He's probably already gotten you completely figured out."

"I don't think I can punish him further. I'm not sure that I should."

"Are we really going to do this again?" Tahl rolled her sightless eyes in exasperation. "You can, and you will. He expects it, and if you don't follow through it will continue to haunt him. This incident won't be closed for Obi-Wan until you've addressed the full array of his misbehavior. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you, my friend, have left the worst of it still outstanding."

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and willed himself to relax under her touch.

"Out of curiosity, have you sent an alert to his comlink today?"

"No. And no, he hasn't sent one to me."

"That's something else you might want to address. Shouldn't it have started this morning? Wasn't that to be done in three hour intervals over the following three days?"

"Tomorrow will be soon enough to begin that lesson. It didn't seem right to hold him to it today when we didn't get to speak of it this morning."

"And what if he sneaks out tomorrow morning? Will you excuse him again?"

"He wont, Tahl."

"He might," she said as she put her hands under his shoulders and gave him a shove that encouraged him to sit up.

Capturing his face between her hands, she held him facing her to make sure she had his undivided attention.

"Follow through. The boy needs to be held accountable. Don't start going soft on me, Qui-Gon Jinn."

She could feel the muscles in his face twitch into an all too familiar good natured smirk.

"Stop that. You don't get to twist my words around. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

After a moment's hesitation, he nodded.

"I do."

"Do you have your com on you right now?"

"Of course."

"Send the alert. Do it now. It will probably startling your youngling, but he needs to know that you're there for him. That you will hold him responsible whenever needed because you care."

Qui-Gon consulted the chrono on the wall.

"He's in his exam. It will have to wait."

"No it doesn't. You can excuse him for not answering back immediately because of his exam, but you can still make contact," she told him as she reached along his belt for the communication device. Extracting it from its holder, she pressed it firmly against his palm and curled his fingers around it. "Now, Qui-Gon."

"You're very pushy today, my beautiful lady."

"Because you need a push. Now, stop your stalling. Do it."

With a flick of his finger he inputted the code that would trigger his padawan's paired device. Within seconds an answering chirp sounded.

The knight inhaled sharply as he stared at the electronic in his hand.

"There you go. At least now you know he not only has his comlink on, but he's also willing to talk to you."

Qui-Gon exhaled as her hand brushed his cheek.

"You see? It's going to be alright. As I keep saying, you've done nothing wrong, but you have to pull yourself together. Let me help you relax. I can work some of these knots out of your back and shoulders, then you can head out to the garden and do some soul searching of your own. Reclaim yourself. Find your center, lover. Work everything out within the Force so you'll be ready for your apprentice when he comes home. The evening will be difficult for you both, but you can handle it. Trust yourself and have faith in your padawan. You will get through this together."

"Thank you, Tahl. I really don't deserve your friendship."

"Oh, please. You'd do the same for me if I was crazy enough to take on a student of my own. Teenagers are more than a handful. They'll challenge your sanity every chance they get. You have to be a masochist to become a master. There's a reason those words begin with the same three letters."

"You really should consider it," he mused quietly, unshaken by her comment. "As challenging as they are, the rewards far outweigh the struggles. You would make a splendid master. It would be a very special, very lucky, padawan who was given the opportunity to learn from you."

"Nice try, but I don't think so. Maybe for you the rewards trump the rest, but I've grown rather accustom to my sanity," she said with a grin as she stood. Out of respect, the Jedi master immediately rose to his feet along side of the tall beauty.

"Now, get undressed and go lay across my sleeping couch while I warm up some more oil. One way or another, you'll leave this apartment relaxed and calm. I'll make sure that your padawan lives to see another day."

"Your massages are heaven sent," he whispered. His breath was soft against her neck, startling her slightly with his proximity. "But I wouldn't mind giving another method of some shared mediation a try. There's one that comes to mind that's well known for helping the practitioners reach the deepest levels of relaxation."

"You're such a tease, Mater Jinn. And as tempting as that sounds, I'm going to have to decline. You're going to need to conserve your strength for the boy. It won't do for you to be all worn out, now would it?" she said as she turned into him and indulged him with a deep, seductive kiss seconds before his comlink chimed to the tune of Obi-Wan's alert causing them part in laughter.

"Yet another reason I don't need a padawan. I would never get any action around here if I had to deal with the likes of that all the time."

Smiling, Tahl turned him towards her bedroom and planted a sharp smack on the seat of his pants.

"Get going, and I want those off, too. You're in for a rare treat, my friend. I believe a full body massage is in order. I'll wring the tension out of each and every muscle. You'll be putty in my hands by the time I'm done with you."

"I already am," he answered, a smile ringing in his voice.

"You only think that. I've learned some new tricks, Master Jedi. Just you wait and see."

* * *

Obi-Wan stood staring at the door dreading what awaited him on the other side. _Was_ he scared of his master? He didn't think so. He had always counted himself lucky in being chosen as Qui-Gon's apprentice. His master had exacting standards for sure, but he was patient when it came to teaching the skills needed to get his padawan up to those lofty heights. He could also be more lenient than most masters in many ways. Being something of a rebel himself, he didn't subscribe to many of the standard rules, preferring to allow the Force to be his and his student's guide. That meant that it was truly possible for Obi-Wan to talk himself out of trouble, something the teen manged to do on several occasions.

No, Qui-Gon didn't set many hard and fast rules, but Obi-Wan had managed to break the important ones that he did have. The ones his master was nearly always guaranteed to enforce. The ones that, if the boy was being honest with himself, he knew needed to be enforced.

The youth sighed to himself as he tried rubbing away the tension knotting the muscles in the back of his neck. No matter how he looked at it, he was in deep shit. There would be no talking his way out of this one. This was going to be bad.

No, he decided as he heaved a sigh. He wasn't scared of Qui-Gon. He certainly wasn't looking forward to facing the consequences of the errors in his judgment, particularly now that he had a bit extra to confess, but he trusted his master. He would be fair. He would do what he had to do and nothing more.

 _Damn, Kenobi. Did you really have to go the extra parsec and piss him off?_

"Just get it over with. Waiting and worrying only makes the inevitable worse," he mumbled under his breath as his nimble fingers flew across the keypad before palming the door open.

"I'm so glad you decided to come in, padawan. I was starting to believe you planned on standing out there all afternoon," the Jedi master called out from the kitchen. "I just set a pot of tea to seep, and Tahl sent you some homemade pastries. I think you'll be particularly fond of the draga fruit ones. They're a bit too sweet for me, but then I wasn't born with your fondness for sugar."

"Master?"

There was confusion in the boy's tone that brought a relaxed smile to the man's face.

"Come sit at the table. We'll conclude our talk from last night in a few moments, but first I would like to hear about your day. How did your exam go? I know Master Na'seca's tests can be beasts. I remember them all too well from my class days. She and I rarely saw eye to eye on the subject matter."

Obi-Wan moved through the alcove and slumped into his chair, dejection clear in his movements.

"It didn't go," he admitted quickly before he had a chance to lose his nerve.

"How's that?" the knight asked while placing a steaming cup in front of the teen.

Wrapping his hands around the mug of warm herbal infusion, Obi-Wan stared down into the golden liquid before speaking quietly.

"I didn't attend class today."

"Why not?"

"I knew I wouldn't be able to pass the test. My concentration ... I just couldn't, Master. I know I've let you down, but I just couldn't bring myself to sit in that room and try to make sense of ethics. Not after everything that's happened."

Taking the seat opposite of his boy, Qui-Gon sipped his tea while processing this new information.

"If you didn't attend class, where were you all morning?" he finally inquired.

"Wandering. Wandering around and thinking."

"Meditating?"

The youth shook his head.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

As Obi-Wan looked up, his master was struck by the devastating sadness in his eyes.

"Do you really need to ask, Master? How about we start with how stupid I was to get my butt into trouble? Then I have to go and make everything ten times worse by being disrespectful towards you. I should have never raised my voice. That was beyond rude, plus I was in no position to argue against your method of punishing me. But my disrespect goes even deep than that. It's so much worse," the lad said, tears shimmering in his eyes. "How can I claim to respect you when I disobey you? When I lie? Right now I don't know that I deserve to be anyone's apprentice, but I do know without a doubt that I don't deserve to be yours. Not after how I've acted. You should have a learner who shows you more appreciation than I have. _You_ deserve better than to put up with me."

"Padawan, that sounds very much like a self-deprecating statement," said Qui-Gon in a mild warning tone as he studied the child from over the rim of his cup.

"It's not meant to be. It's simply the truth."

"The simple truth is that no one has ever claimed that being a mentor would be easy. I knew the challenges when I agreed to train you, and if I say you deserve to be at my side, then you do. No amount of second guessing from you is going to change that. The decision wasn't up to either of us. It was the Force that willed our partnership, and I've never known it to be wrong."

Placing his cup down, Qui-Gon leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms as his features darkened.

"Though I will agree that you have shown a shocking lack of respect which is something I'm not prepared to tolerate, my padawan. You know better, and I expect better from you."

"I know," Obi-Wan said as he lowered his head. "I'm not exactly ready to take my medicine, but I'm not going to argue anymore. If you want me to attend every senate soiree from here to the farthest planet in the outer rim, I'll do it without question. Maybe not without complaint, but I'll try to keep that to a minimum as well."

"I'm not looking to torture you," the elder said as his previous sternness was replaced by a light smile.

"I think maybe you should."

"No, Obi-Wan. All I need is for you to learn from this experience, and it seems that you've accomplished a fair amount of that already on your own."

When the boy failed to respond, Qui-Gon reached across the table and grasped his apprentice's chin. Gently lifting, he met the lad's eyes.

"No relationship is perfect because no being is. We have a few rough patches to work out, but you're a good apprentice, Obi-Wan. I don't want you to ever question that. And here's something for you to consider. You're not the only one who makes mistakes. I don't know everything, and I'm not right one hundred percent of the time. I have just as much to learn from you as you as you do from me. Being a master and padawan team is a partnership, and I can't think of anyone I would rather place my faith in than you. I'm forever indebted to the Force...and Master Yoda...for having brought you into my life."

Obi-Wan swallowed hard as he fought back emotion.

"Thank you for saying so, Master."

Qui-Gon clapped the teen on the shoulder and smiled before his expression began to falter.

"I honestly wish we could forget about your misdeeds from last night, but ..."

"No. I understand. All of our actions have consequences. Some good and some...not so good. It's okay, Master. I trust your wisdom. I know you only act out of concern and the desire to turn me into a better Jedi."

There was sadness in the knight's smile, but he didn't think it was possible for him to feel more proud of his boy than he did in this moment. He knew how much courage it took to speak as openly as Obi-Wan had and was humbled at the amount of trust the child was placing in him.

"Very well, padawan. Then let's pick up where we left off. We've covered the communication blackout and the physical altercation, so that leaves departing the temple without permission and being untruthful about your plans for the evening."

"Don't forget illegally purchasing our tickets, skipping class, and failing to use my comlink every three hours. Since I missed doing that..." Obi-Wan groaned softly before shaking his head as if to drive an undesirable thought from it. Looking directly into his master's eyes, he offered, "I'll go down to the creche and borrow the paddle for you. I think it's fitting that I make the request personally."

"That won't be necessary. At least not today," his teacher said. "We didn't get to talk about it this morning, so we'll consider today a warm up for tomorrow. Just don't miss an alert then. I don't think you'll be in any shape to take a paddling after this evening, but I'll do it if I must."

"Yes, Master."

"I'm also not holding you responsible for making that purchase. You knew better so you aren't innocent, but the person who sold them is the one criminally at fault. I believe you have enough on your plate to answer for without adding this particular transgression to it."

"Yes, Master. Thank you."

Qui-Gon drew an easy breath and let the tension flow out of his with his exhalation. This was going to be difficult, but it had to be done. There was no point in dancing around it anymore.

"Alright, my learner, do you understand why there is a standing rule against leaving the temple grounds without permission?"

"I do," he said with a nod.

"Enlighten me."

"Anything could have happened to any of us, and nobody would have known where we were or how to help."

"That's right, and especially true when you turn your comlink off."

"I know."

"Then you must also know that since the punishment needs to fit the severity of the crime, you're looking at an uncomfortable learning experience."

Obi-Wan nodded.

"And lying to accomplish your misdeed only increases your discomfort."

The youth bit his bottom lip as he ducked his head and nodded before whispering, "how?"

"I have to think it comes as no great surprise that you're going to find yourself face down across my knees."

"No surprise at all, Master."

"Since I'm not inclined to add to the frequency, I'm going to increase the intensity to accommodate for the lying."

"Intensity?" the padawan asked, his mouth going dry.

"You'll be spanked for your disobedience, but that spanking will terminate with a dose of my belt."

The boy's breath caught in his chest before his oxygen starved lungs reminded himself to breathe.

"You are entitled to disagree with my decision if you can offer another option," the large man stated as he watched the range of emotions race behind his apprentice's eyes.

Obi-Wan shook his head.

"How...How many strokes with the belt?"

"That remains to be seen. It will depend upon you and what you require. It will be no more than it takes to get the point across and hopefully discourage future lies, but there can be no less either. To cut the lesson short before it's been learned is cruel because that almost always means that it will need to be repeated at some later date. I would like to avoid that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, Master," he agreed in a voice that sounded small and distant to his own ears.

"You're going to be okay, Obi-Wan. This is nothing you can't survive."

The boy swallowed again as he nodded.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Qui-Gon asked, startling the youth with the abrupt change of topic.

"Um...Well, actually..."

"The truth," he encouraged with a raised brow and tip of his head.

"I guess not."

"I think you should. Let me see what I can heat up. There should be some left over stew."

"Master, I'm not hungry. Really. I don't think my stomach can handle it."

"I can't picture you being in the mood to eat after, and I don't fancy the idea of sending you to bed with an empty stomach."

"Better an empty stomach than vomit in your boot."

"Hmm." The master's faint smile appeared once again as he shook his head. "That's hard to dispute, padawan, but I think I'm willing to take the risk. At least some soup. It will be easy on your system and simple to clean up should the need arise."

"Master. Please. I'd rather ... I'll feel better once it's done. Once my debt is paid, things can go back to normal. I miss normal."

"As do I, padawan." The earnest pleading expression from his apprentice broke through the Jedi's resistance. "Alright, Obi-Wan. Let's take this into the living room. Wait for me by the couch. I'll be with you in just a moment."

"Yes, Master."

The youngster inclined his head respectfully before nearly running out of the kitchen.

Qui-Gon cleared the table, rising the cups and putting them to drain before taking a moment to prepare himself for the disagreeable task ahead. While he had threatened his apprentice in the past, he had hoped to never be put in the situation where he would need to truly whip the boy. Obi-Wan was stubborn, but sensitive. He certainly placed more stock in the rules than his master did, Qui-Gon considered with a smirk. Taking a strap to him seemed like over kill, but he needed a much sterner lesson than a bare palm could impart.

The knight sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face when something caught his eye. The man's face brightened immediately. A much better solution. Now why hadn't he thought of that before?

"When a hand spanking just won't suffice, the Force will provide a solution."

* * *

"Obi-Wan, why are you standing in the corner?" the master inquired as he walked in and took a seat on the sofa.

"You said to wait by the couch, but I thought..."

"You thought that you required more reflection on your misdeeds or the consequences of them?"

"Maybe something like that," the boy answered while holding his head low.

"I think you've put more than enough thought into all that's happened. Now is the time for action. Come here, padawan."

With only the slightest bit of hesitation, Obi-Wan left the safety of the corner to stand silently before his master.

"I don't like having to do this anymore than you care to have it done, my young apprentice, but you've more than earn it."

"I know, Master. I can't change what I've already done, but I can do better."

"You _will_ do better unless you want this to become some sort of nightly ritual."

"No, Master."

"I can spank you every night before bed if that's what it takes to get you to mend your ways. That's what I meant by increased frequency."

"That won't be necessary."

"I certainly hope not."

"Me, too," Obi-Wan muttered before his eyes widened at realizing he had spoken out loud.

Qui-Gon gave him a reassuring smile before the gravity of what the youth had done ignited the stern disciplinarian within.

"You are not to leave the temple grounds without first clearing it with me. This will not happen again, Obi-Wan. I want to know where you are at all times because I need to be able to get in touch with you at a moment's notice. I'm serious, padawan. This stunt you pulled was thoughtless. It put you and others at risk. Should it happen again, I promise you won't sit comfortably for a month. Believe me, I can make that happen."

"I do believe you, Master."

"Good. Then, young one, I believe there has been enough discussion. Let's get on with it. Leggings down."

The teen gasped in shock.

"Bare?"

Qui-Gon nodded, then waited for the youth to comply.

"But, Master, you haven't spanked me bare in ... Well, forever."

"Perhaps it was that oversight that caused you to believe the benefit of disobeying me outweighed the risk to your backend. That's a misconception I aim to correct."

"Master..." Obi-Wan whined.

"I seem to recall you saying something about not arguing," the knight reminded his charge.

Biting his lip, the youth worked the tie at his waist free and begrudgingly pushed the thin linen pants down his thighs.

Grasping the boy's upper arm, Qui-Gon moved him around to his side, then carefully tipped him over his lap. As Obi-Wan's stomach made contact with his master's hard thigh the air exited his lungs in a gust.

Wiggling around in an attempt to get more comfortable, the apprentice suddenly froze as his underwear was whisked down to join his pants gathered around the tops of his boots.

"This is humiliating."

"Humility is an asset in building one's character, padawan."

"It's an asset I would gladly take a pass on in this particular case, Master."

"It's easily avoided, my young one. Just behave like the well mannered learner I know you are and there would be no need for me to correct you in any form."

"I'll try, but it's not always easy."

"It is easy. You only need the proper motivation."

Obi-Wan yelped as the man's large callused hand cracked down on his pale backside taking him by surprise as his master set about providing the required motivation.

"Sith!" the lad hissed through clenched teeth. If it hurt this much already, there was no way he was going to be able to tough it out, a thought that he found even more humiliating.

"Ahh. What happened...ow...to the..sssss...why are you getting this ssssspanking, pada..OW!?"

"I thought you disliked that part of the process," the master casually replied without missing a stroke as he slowly began his work of turning the boy's bottom a rosy hue.

"I do, but...ouch. Master, not so hard."

"Padawan," the man sighed. "You are well aware of the fact that this is only going to become much harder."

"But, oww." Obi-Wan gritted his teeth and stiffened as a sharper stroke branded his backside. "You'llhurtyourhand," he got out in one rushed breath.

"I appreciate your concern for my welfare, but it would have been better to consider that before you got yourself into trouble."

"Yesssss, Master. AHH. Sorry."

Qui-Gon kept up a steady moderate pace until his padawan's rump was evenly colored and quite warm to the touch. Obi-Wan's complaints grew louder and more consistent, but over all he seemed to be holding up well. His ankles crossed and uncrossed, but he remained relatively still and there had been no tears. With an inward sigh, the Jedi master regretted that would soon change.

"Padawan, I expect a vast improvement in your behavior. I know you're capable of making better choices. It's time for you to step up and prove me right," the knight said as he brought his hand down harder and faster.

"I will," the youth choked out while balling his fists against the couch cushion.

"You will obey temple rules even if you ignore mine."

The boy vigorously shook his head.

"Yes you will, young man," his master sternly said, punctuating his words with a sharp slap to the sensitive junction between the child's buttock and thigh.

"I won't... ignore...yours, Mas..Mas...Master."

"That's good, my apprentice, because I don't want to have to keep you on a short leash or any length of one for that matter. I must be able to trust you to conduct yourself as a proper Jedi learner at all times. Especially when I'm not there to keep an eye on you."

"I ..."

Obi-Wan's voice broke as another firm stroke to the tender under curve of his right cheek drew a sob from him. His posterior felt like it was being engulfed by the molten rivers of Mustafar, and he still had his master's belt to endure. Force, but he would never lie again. He would never disobey. Nothing in the galaxy was worth the price his poor butt was paying right now. There was now way that he would ever sit again. He wouldn't have anything to sit with. His ass was being burned right off. He would go through life known as the assless Jedi of Dis. The one who lost his ass because of his _dis_ obedience and _dis_ honesty; a cautionary tale for padawans everywhere.

Through the searing pain the teen heard an unexpected sound. It was nearly a full minute before his pain addled brain identified the sound as well as its source. It was laughter. His master had stopped spanking and was laughing ... at him.

"Dis Jedi? Really, padawan?"

"It's not funny, Master," the youth grumbled through his sniffles. "My behind has melted off."

"I assure you, young one, it has not. I'll grant you it's a most attractive shade of crimson, but it remains very much intact."

"I don't believe you," the boy huffed sulkily.

"If your behind had indeed melted off you wouldn't be able to feel this," Qui-Gon said as he landed another blow that earned a yelp of protest and caused Obi-Wan's hand to shoot back in an attempt to shield his rear from further damage.

"Now, you know better than that," the knight remarked as he grasped the offending hand and pinned it against his student's lower back. "Give me the other one, Obi-Wan."

"No, Master. Please. It was an accident. It won't happen again," the youth responded in a panicked tone.

"Padawan," he called firmly. "Remind me. What have you just been punished for?"

The secured hand flexed and relaxed several times in the large man's grip, but the boy failed to answer. Instead silent tears trickled over his cheeks unimpeded as he turned his head to rest it against his still free arm.

"I asked a question," Qui-Gon softly prompted.

"Disobedience," came a tearful utterance.

"Don't you think it would be wise to show that lesson has been learned by obeying? At least in this moment?"

"I'll control myself. I swear, Master," he promised in an unsteady voice. "I already feel like a creche baby. Please don't reinforce that any further. Even back when I was actually in the creche I didn't need to be restrained whenever I was ... Please, Master. I can control myself. Let me prove it. I won't interfere."

"I'm not doubting your self-control, padawan. I'm only concerned for your safety. You're already sore and this last part is going to hurt substantially more. The desire to protect yourself is instinctive and very hard to override. I know you can do it, but there's no reason to put you at risk when I can help keep you safe. It's more an issue of mine than yours. It's far too easy for you to be hurt if my timing isn't absolutely perfect. My intent is not to make you feel like a toddler. I only want to help keep you from further harm."

The teen shook his head.

"Please trust me," he whispered as tears continued to slipped from beneath tightly closed lids.

A clearly audible sigh issued from the master as he mentally warred with himself. His final decision was noted by the child when he felt the firm grip on his wrist begin to relax.

"Put that under your chest, Obi-Wan. I don't want to see either one of them again until we're through. If I do, you will immediately give me both of your hands without question. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master," the boy answered as he quickly folded his arms and tucked them securely beneath him.

Satisfied, Qui-Gon rested his hand on the back of Obi-Wan's thigh as he prepared himself for the conclusion of his apprentice's punishment. Closing his eyes he sought the will of the Force. When he reopened them seconds later determination shone through.

"Padawan, I am sorry that I have to treat you this way, but you have no one to blame apart from yourself. This isn't the first time that I've had to correct you for lying, but hopefully it will be the last. With that goal in mind, I've decided that it will be to your benefit to feel this for the next few days. Hopefully that will provide the proper level of motivation to discourage dishonesty from you in the future. Being honest may not save you from the consequences of misbehavior, but it will protect our relationship. I hope that's as important to you as it is to me."

The apprentice nodded then stiffened as he waited for the first stinging stroke of the belt to fall.

Qui-Gon wrapped his arm around the youngster's waist and pulled him in tight against his hip. Being secured in such a manner caused the teen's anxiety to spike. Obi-Wan felt his master shift and a coldness he related to fear washed over him causing his stomach to churn. As the man reached down the boy held his breath and squeezed his eyes closed.

"Prepare yourself as best as you can, padawan. We're about to begin."

Hugging his balled up fists to his chest, the apprentice asked the Force for strength to make it through the next few minutes. He had never been whipped before, but he had heard stories shared around the padawan lounge. It wasn't his master that he feared. It was that damnable unfeeling strap of leather he wore around his waist. That heavy utility belt was completely terrifying. There was no doubt that it would leave him bruised, but it could also easily slice his skin, leaving him him black, blue and bloody. He had heard the tales of horror and now he was about to have his own chapter scrawled across his ass.

Being held snug against Qui-Gon's hip allowed Obi-Wan to feel every movement the man made. He felt the not so subtle rise of the knight's hand, the quick descend, and the sharp flick of his wrist. The teen cried out a fraction of a second before contact was made, and then...

"SITH! What the hell was that?"

"Watch your tone, Obi-Wan," his master quietly reprimanded as he brought the implement down hard on the opposite cheek leaving an oval shaped impression on the boy's well heated flesh. "What do you think it is?"

The resounding slap lacked the horrifying crack of leather, but the vicious stinging was concentrated to a small spot which left behind a deep ache and brought more tears to the boy's eyes.

"It's..hard."

"It is," the Jedi agreed as he attended to his task, covering his student's rump with quick pops before turning his focus on the already sore weight bearing edge. The small size was ideally suited to the job of further darkening the crease between Obi-Wan's cheeks and thighs. Qui-Gon winced inwardly, knowing that he was leaving bruises this time, but reminded himself that his apprentice needed to feel this over a period of days if it was going to truly affect his behavior.

Obi-Wan's voice was lost to sobs of remorse and strangled cries of pain. He no longer wondered at what was biting into the delicate flesh of his behind and upper thighs. He didn't care. It didn't matter. Each quick snapping strike drove the throbbing pain deeper until he could no longer think at all.

Unbidden, an old echo of his master's voice sounded in his head.

 _"Feel. Don't think."_

It was a skill he struggled with so often, but now it was all that he could do. He felt his master's disappointment as well as his own. He felt sorry for himself and angry for having behaved in a manner that put him in this position. He felt failure, guilt and shame, but all of that began to fade as he embraced the jumble of feelings before consciously releasing them into the Force. The emotions had served their purpose and now it was time to let them go. Unfortunately, the void they left behind was refilled by what seeped across the bond he shared with his master.

Obi-Wan gasped while tears streamed down his face as he now experienced the depth of his master's pain. The hatred of what he was doing. The memory of his fear when he heard the security officer mention his padawan's name. The doubt that he was properly fulfilling his role as mentor. The hopelessness of knowing that he couldn't protect his padawan from all the ills of the world no matter how hard he tried.

In spite of his calm exterior, the knight was a whirlwind of emotion with a single overpowering one which stood out from all the rest. It hardened his heart to his student's cries and made his hand strike hard and true when all he really wanted was to gather Obi-Wan to his chest and reassure him that all was forgiven. The teen found that idea utterly confusing, but there was no denying the depth or validity of the feeling that drove his master on and kept the punishment from faltering. Obi-Wan could feel it as strongly as if the emotion belonged to him instead of his teacher. It was the all encompassing devotion and enduring love that Qui-Gon held for a certain troublesome boy he considered his son. With the power behind that love colliding with his own raw emotions, the lad pressed his face against his master's leg and wept.

Qui-Gon felt the change in energy coming off his padawan seconds before the child curled against him. The tension had fled and it was a boneless youngster who lay slumped over his lap.

The wooden spoon clattered to the floor as he tossed it away to free his hand. Gently the knight stroked the sweat dampened head and whispered words of reassurance as Obi-Wan unburdened his heart of guilt and pain.

"It's alright, padawan. It's over. You did very well. There are Jedi knights out there who aren't nearly as brave as you've been this evening."

"It hurts, Master."

"I know, dear boy, but it won't last."

"I didn't mean to," Obi-Wan sobbed, the tears making his voice sound rough and hoarse.

"I know. It was a mistake and it's over. You're forgiven, Obi-Wan. The slate has been washed clean and we both get to start anew."

The teen shook his head and clung to his master's thigh with all of his remaining strength.

"I hurt..."

"I know you hurt, young one, and I'm sorry, but you brought it on yourself."

"No. I hurt you."

Qui-Gon raised his head and sucked in a breath as the child's words and the emotion behind them struck a nerve. Closing his eyes, he shook his head and silently cursed himself for not reinforcing his shields at the start. Exhaling slowly, he rubbed Obi-Wan's back in an attempt to comfort him.

"It's alright."

"No it's not. You even said it. You said that the masters felt hurt because we betrayed the trust we've been given. That _I_ betrayed _your_ trust."

A fresh rain of tears seeped through the light linen of Qui-Gon's trousers to dampen his skin with the youth's sorrow.

Busying himself with replacing his padawan's clothing, mindful not to scrape it against his hot sore skin, the elder let his concentration ebb with the Force currents. He needed to be truthful, but called upon all diplomatic skills to find a way to ease his learner's troubled spirit. By the Force, this was difficult. He could use a little of Master Yoda's wisdom about now.

"Obi-Wan," he called softly as his thoughts spun in search of a solution. "Is it alright if I help you up?"

The lad sniffled, but otherwise remained silent as if he hadn't heard the question. Finally, he stirred and nodded.

Lifting the boy upright, Qui-Gon carefully set him on his lap with the child's backside suspended in the air just off the Jedi's leg. The big man enveloped his padawan in his arms and hugged him tight.

"It's all going to be okay, padawan. I was hurt. In truth I still am, but I forgive you entirely. I know there was no maliciousness in your actions. It was nothing more than a miscalculated moment of childish folly. I've been there myself. I know you think you're the first group of friends to go about breaking the rules, but that's far from fact. Padawans have been getting into all manner of trouble since the order first came into being. I know you heard what Master Ibes had to say and it's true - every word. Master Yoda takes some sort of perverse pleasure in see me chase after you. The troll views that as some sort of payback for the things my friends and I put him and the rest of the masters through during our apprenticeships. You may wish to think of me as having been a perfect padawan, but the truth of the matter is very different."

"I still regret making you worry. It was wrong. I should have listening to you."

"Yes you should have, Obi-Wan, but there's no need to continue to dwell on that. It's in the past now. You've admitted your faults, paid for them, and been forgiven. It's time to leave them behind and move forward, a little wiser for the lesson conveyed."

"What if I can't?"

"You can, my young apprentice. In time all of this will fade to memory. Perhaps into a memory that you'll call upon one day when you have to deal with a disobedient learner of your very own," the man said with a smile as he gave the child's braid an affectionate tug.

"I don't think I'll ever be suited to train anyone."

"In that you couldn't be more wrong, my boy," Qui-Gon responded while tucking the braid behind Obi-Wan's ear as he stared into his student's glassy eyes. "You're already a fine teacher. You teach me on a daily basis."

As the boy began to lower his head, his master cupped his cheek and held it up until their eyes locked.

"I've never been untruthful with you, my apprentice."

"I know, Master."

"Then you can believe me when I tell you that you're responsible for training me to be better at my task. You, young one, make me a better master. It's certainly not something I could do without you. We're a team. Never forget that." The man's voice was light, but his expression was earnest.

Obi-Wan ran the back of his hand over his eyes to wipe away his tears then honored his teacher with a I much needed smile.

"Thank you for saying that, Master, but if I'm a teacher I think I need to reevaluate my curriculum. These lessons in mastery are getting much too difficult on my backside."

Qui-Gon chuckled as a crooked grin brightened his face. It was good to see the playfulness beginning to make a reemergence in his boy. A serious and hard lesson had no doubt been learned, but the teen's spirit was still intact. It wouldn't be long until he was getting back into minor mischief that seemed to define the adventurous nature of his padawan.

"Brat," he muttered as he ruffled the boy's hair before smothering him in a hug that the lad eagerly returned.

All too soon for Qui-Gon's liking, Obi-Wan pulled out of his embrace and rubbed the heel of his hand against his eyes.

"Better?" the man inquired.

His student nodded.

"With the exception of my butt. That isn't going to be better for a very long time, which gets me thinking."

"About what now?"

"Would you excuse me from classes until I've regain my sitablity."

Qui-Gon's brow lifted as he stared at his prodigy.

"I don't think so. In fact, I believe a call to Master Na'seca is in order to see when I can get your exam rescheduled."

"Aww, Master. Really? Don't you think I've conquered ethics? I learned more on that subject in the last ten minutes than I have all year in class."

"Be that as it may, you still have course requirements to complete, padawan. There's no way around them."

Moaning, the boy's head drooped. That's when the small wooden object on the floor caught his eye.

"A spoon?" he muttered as he squinted at the despicable device. "Please tell me you're planning on throwing that out with the rest of the rubbish."

"I have a much better plan. I was considering tacking it above your bed to help remind you of what awaits a padawan who steps too far out of line."

A slight shudder caused the child to quake against the man's supporting arm wrapped around his slender shoulders.

"Master?" he called quietly before moistening his lips and breathing a soft sigh. "Why did you change your mind? Why spare me the whipping I knew I had coming? Not that I'm really complaining or anything. That wicked thing stings like a paddle, but it wasn't what I expected."

"Because it was more in line with what I felt you deserved. You needed a sterner lesson that what my hand had to offer, but your remorsefulness told me that this lesson only needed to be reinforced. Your guilt had already served as your teacher, but make no mistake, my young apprentice. Try me in this way again, and I'll employ my belt from the start. Sitting will become only a distant memory for you."

"It already is," the boy responded in a whisper as he hung his head.

"It only feels that way at the moment. It won't take long for the worse of the superficial pain to begin to fade. It will take longer for the deeper ache to subside, but sitting will be entirely possible. Not particularly comfortable, but possible."

Obi-Wan shot him a dejected look that made him chuckle at the child's melodramatics.

"Come on, padawan. What say you go take your shower and get dressed for bed? At least that will be loose and the most comfortable thing you can wear. I'll get some snacks together and we can watch a holofilm or two before your bedtime, which is going to be a hour earlier than usual for the next week."

"Really?" the youth whined. "Haven't I suffered enough?"

"A week of additional rest is hardly considered suffering, Obi-Wan."

"But that's a baby's punishment."

"I recall hearing that one of your friends is suffering the same fate, padawan, and I wouldn't consider him a baby, would you?"

Obi-Wan's chin dropped to his chest as he let out a long exasperated breath before begrudgingly answering with a sullen, "No, but it's not fair."

"What isn't fair?"

"That you and Master Ibes are in cahoots. It's not right that you've put your heads together to plot against us."

"And why not? Didn't you and your friends plot together in an attempt to pull off this mischief?" Qui-Gon asked in a good natured tone.

After a moment's reflection, the teen nodded.

"Guess so," he grumbled.

The knight grasped the boy's braid and gave it a tug which succeeded in getting Obi-Wan to look up at him.

"Master Ibes and I didn't discuss methods of correction. I don't see much use in such things as you and Reeft are very different individuals. What works for him will certainly not net the same results from you. We may seek advice from one another at times, but a successful instructor must know what methods work best to motivate his own pupil. There are no cookie cutter answers to that problem."

"Then why do I have to go to bed early? That's not something that's normally in your repertoire."

"Because it will benefit you. You didn't get much sleep last night. You were tired already from staying up studying when you should have been asleep over the previous several nights."

The youth's blue eyes widened before he quickly looked down at his lap.

His master chucked him gently beneath the chin. As he cautiously glanced up, Qui-Gon lowers his head ever so slightly to look his student directly in the eye.

"Yes, I knew. I wasn't aware of why you were working so hard, but now I can guess it was in preparation to offset not studying the night before your test."

"I'm..."

The man shook his head.

"There's no need to apologize. What's done is done, but you do need your rest. I'm inclined to believe that being tired contributed to your outburst last night. A bit of quality sleep to get you back on track should do wonders towards improving your attitude as well as mine."

The boy frowned.

"Wait. You're going to bed earlier, too?"

"I haven't been sleeping well because I've been worrying about you, so yes, but I won't be able to sleep any better if I have to concern myself with you prowling around."

"Oh," Obi-Wan whispered as his head bowed.

Qui-Gon tightened the arm he still had wrapped around his padawan's shoulders.

"It's not punishment, my apprentice. Don't think of it as such, and it should be more bearable."

"Yes, Master."

"Alright, young one," he said while carefully helping Obi-Wan off his lap and onto his feet. "Hit the shower then meet me back here. I'll even let you chose the first vid," he added with a grin. "Anything you wish, even one of those dreadful horror shows you find so entertaining."

Twenty of so minutes later found a very worn out youth curled up against his master's side balanced precariously on one hip. Nibbling at a pastry, he sat transfixed watching the story's hero battle with some horrible venom spitting beast. It was a tale that hit a little too close to home for Qui-Gon, but thrilled his charge to no end.

"Do you think we'll get tapped for an off world mission anytime soon?" Obi-Wan asked, his eyes never moving from the flickering screen.

"Very likely," the knight answered as he lazily raked his fingers through the child's spikey hair.

"I hope we end up on some planet with thick jungles to explore and weird lifeforms to discover."

"We would more than likely wind up someplace more industrial trying to settled a trade disagreement or border dispute, but one never knows."

"Maybe the industrial settlement will have been built in the center of a jungle, with the border dispute being between the settlers and some native tribes whom they've stolen the land from," the boy offered.

"Stranger things have occurred," the elder mildly replied as he considered how he would never have to worry about his student's performance in literature class or writing.

"Master, don't you crave adventure anymore?" the teen asked as he finally turned away from the screen and glanced at his teacher.

"Obi-Wan, every off world adventure pales in comparison to the excitement you supply me with on a nearly daily basis."

The apprentice rolled his eyes.

"I'm not that bad."

"I didn't say that you were, but with you there are rarely any dull moments."

Obi-Wan huffed indignantly before turning his attention back to the holovid monitor.

"Well I could do some adventure. Being a Jedi is supposed to be exciting, but all we ever do is handle political issues. That's the very definition of boring," he muttered as he popped the rest of the baked good into his mouth.

"I have just the cure for your longing."

The youth stiffened, suddenly on his guard.

"What sort of cure?"

"A training mission to Ragoon-6."

"Aww, Master. I said adventure, not some diplomatic endeavor where I have to be prim and proper all the time. Surely even you remember what adventure is like. Something that gets the blood flowing. Exercise for the body instead of my mind."

"You should work to develop both body and mind, my learner. Both are of equal importance, and this particular mission is geared at challenging them in tandem."

Wincing, the child sat up a bit and focused his complete attention on his master.

"Alright, I'll bite. What sort of challenge are you talking about?"

"You shall see, young one. I'll submit my request to the Council tomorrow and with any luck we will get approval within the week. Of course the time frame for our departure will depend on Master Honoran's schedule."

Obi-Wan leaned his head back as a loud groan slipped past his lips.

"You said it would be an adventure. Political philosophy barely challenges my mind. It sure isn't going to challenge my body."

"Padawan, you don't know as much about Wren as you think you do. Trust me, this has nothing at all to do with his political philosophy courses. You'll be challenged, and you will have fun."

"We have very different ideas when it comes to the definition of fun," the teen mumbled as he sank back into the cushion. Resting his head against Qui-Gon's shoulder, he returned his attention to the movie in the hopes that it would help him forget about his master's dull plan.

"I'd wager I'll have you eating those words in the end, my padawan. Just you wait and see."

* * *

 **AN** : In the end that took an unexpected turn on me. I wasn't planning on taking this story anywhere else. Maybe have a little sequel to it, but this was meant to be the end until Qui-Gon came up with the blasted Ragoon-6 plan. Now I have to figure out exactly what to do with that. It does still deal with building trust between the Master and his padawan, but...Really, Qui-Gon? I was comfortable on Coruscant, but now he's going to drag me out to the wilderness. I am not ready to go off planet. Not at all.

Thanks for following along and for the wonderful reviews and kind words. Each and every one of them is greatly appreciated. They certainly help keep me going. And speaking of going, let me see if I can figure out where we're off to next. Until next time...


End file.
